Swizzle's challenge
by TheLemonsAreComing
Summary: Swizzle has been with pretty much every girl in the arcade, except Vanellope! So she issues him a challenge that he can't refuse! Rated M for swearing and lemons, don't like don't read!


_Author's note: Well the poll is officially closed, and here are the results!_

 _In first place we have a Second chapter to just a minute please_

 _At a close second we have a gravity falls sorry about Pacifica & Dipper_

 _In third place we have a smurfs story about Brainy & Blossom_

 _In fourth a starwars story about Sabine & Ezra_

 _And last but not least a Word girl Incest story in fifth_

 _All of theses should be out before the end of September, and I will release my October through November schedule in the author's note of the word girl fic so keep an eye out for that. As always leave suggestions in the reviews or PM me, an if it's a popular enough request I may put it ahead of other stories. Also someone pointed this out last time I did a story with Vanellope, that she's technically underage and that makes it pedifilic. Well this story canonically is a sequel to Gloyd's secret, and in the movie Vanellope's game cabinet is 15 years old. And my canon is that Gloyd's secret takes place after the 18th anniversary of their game so that makes her legal, she just looks the same because it's a chibi video game. And the whole she got an upgrade and looks older now thing is stupid, because that's not how arcade cabinets work. I don't own jack shit! Disney does!_

Swizzle was what you would call a Playboy, he had banged almost every female character in Sugar Rush. He did missionary with Minty, doggy style with Taffyta, sixty nined with Creumbelina, face fucked Jubileena, had a threesome with Snowanna and Adorabeezle, an orgy with Sticky, Torvald, Citrusella and Nougetsia, and fucked Candlehead in the butt.

He'd even slammed some of the chicks from other games in the arcade, like Laura Croft, Chun-Li, the DDR girl, Samus, Princess Peach, Princess Zelda, Amy the hedgehog, and even Mileena from mortal kombat.

He even fucked some of the candy citizens, he especially liked Taffyta's fans. But there was one girl he hadn't pounded the pussy of, and that was Vanellope Von Schweetz. Not because he didn't want to, but he felt way to guilty about how he treated her.

She was president now, and he couldn't just walk up to her and demand sex. Of course he always had to have consent before sleeping with a girl, and he just didn't think Vanellope was interested.

But oh how wrong he was, she had heard about his legendary cock amongst women in the arcade. And she wanted to try it for herself, but he never made a move on her. Not even a little flirting, and he did that with all the other girls.

So once again Vanellope was left out, and she couldn't help but feel it was because she was different. So finally she got fed up and called sour Bill, crossing her arms in annoyance. "Summon Swizzle to the palace right now!"

Sour Bill did so, finding Swizzle face fucking one of Taffyta's fans again. He was a little annoyed at being interrupted, and a little nervous at being summoned. Was he in trouble? What did he do now?

He bowed before his queen, and she told sour Bill and the guards to leave. "So swizzle, for a long time you have been known for sleeping with every girl in this game multiple times." Swizzle blushed a little and nodded, why was he embarrassed right now?

"It's come to my attention that you have never made a pass at me, is it because I'm different?" She asked in a stern voice that was on the brink of shaky, clearly upset. Swizzle picked up on it quick, and put his hands up defensively.

"No, no, no pres! It's not that at all, even when King Candy was in power I wanted to sleep with you…" he blushed harder, and walked a little closer to the throne. "But I felt bad about how we treated ya, so I figured I'd leave you alone. I thought you wouldn't like me hitting on you."

Vanellope was quite shocked, asking. "You really wanted to sleep with me when I was a glitch?" He nodded, and shifted in place to hide his erection. "You bet your sweet ass I did, and if you want… I still do."

Vanellope smiled and blushed, her panties wet from the conversation. "Well Swizzle, I hereby challenge you to make me cum ten times!" Swizzle put his hands on her hips, moving up her sides and saying. "Challenge accepted."

He then kissed her tenderly, his tongue slipping inside her mouth. She moaned into the kiss, her hands resting on his chest and sliding down. He then placed his hands on her boobs, giving them a slight squeeze. She took a sharp intake through her nose, and her fingers slipped into the waistband of his pants.

She began to pull the piece of clothing down, until his dick sprung loose. She broke the kiss to look at him, and she had to say she was impressed. His thick cock was almost the size of her arm, and accompanied by a plump set of balls.

Swizzle moved one hand down her body, going under her skirt and slipping inside her panties. She gasped when she felt his fingers on her womanhood, and trembled as he glided his fingers over her slick folds. Her breathing got heavier, and she couldn't focus.

Then he slid two fingers inside her, pushing her over the edge and she came all over his hand, her underwear and her throne. "There's one…" he said seductively in her ear, nibbling on her ear lobe. She gasped, feeling her panties slide down her legs.

Swizz pushed her skirt up revealing her pink wet pussy, contrasting the rest of her pale skin. He kneeled down in front of her, and put his head between her legs. He dragged his tongue up her delicious vanilla flavored folds, circling it around her pink little clit.

Vanellope moaned loudly, her legs tensing up and jerking as waves of pleasure hit her over and over. Swizz plunged his tongue inside of her, lapping up her juices while he made out with her pussy. Vanellope grabbed the back of his head, pushing his face against her mound. "Sizzle! I'm gonna- Ah! I'm gonna cum!" She whined, biting her lip as she crashed into her second orgasm.

Swizz stood up and gave her a very intimate kiss, his tongue covered in her cum. She could taste herself on his mouth, and that was really hot. As he broke the kiss a trail of saliva and cum connected their lips, and Swizz said. "There's two, I forgot to ask by the way. What do I get if I win?"

Vanellope moaned softly as he started rubbing his shaft against her already sensitive vagina, and said. "You get to creampie this pussy, now pound me like you mean it! And if you have to cum, do it on my face!" Swizzle smiled and lined up his cock with her entrance, pushing into her flower petal folds.

Her inner walls stretched as he shoved his cock inside of her, the ridges giving Swizzle immense pleasure. She groaned as he impaled her on his cock, the head firmly pressed against her womb. He then pulled about half way out, then slammed back into her.

Vanellope half screamed, his hips clashing with hers in a furious motion. His balls slapping against her ass, a loud clapping and squelching noise reverberating through the throne room. Her tight walls clenched his dick, pulling on the skin every time he drew out. It was like her pussy was a vacuum, pulling him back in with such force.

Swizzle groaned as he fucked his president, her heavy breathing and twitching pussy let him know she was close. He kept up the pace, and Vanellope came hard arching her back as she felt herself cum. But her eyes went wide as Swizz continued fucking her, not giving her time to rest.

She shrieked as he pounded her stil spasming pussy, putting her hands on his hips to get him to slow down. "Three!" He grunted, squeezing her butt as he plowed her. Vanellope's eyes were starting to cross, her mind going foggy. Was this what he did with all the girls he slept with? Or was this just for her?

Her thoughts were interrupted by another orgasm rocking her body, she bit her lip as Swizz uttered as he again continued fucking her. "Four!" He still hadn't cum? What was he made of Vanellope thought, her eyes rolling back and her tongue lolling out. She felt every vibration in her body, she was so sensitive.

The slight jiggle of her small breasts, the sweat coating her body with each passing minute. Her ass cheeks rippling with every slap of his hips, and every single twinging nerve in her raw pussy. Her hands shook, her feet kicking and her eyes twitching. Cumming harder than she ever had before, and to her relief Swizzle pulled out.

Unfortunately while she was cumming so hard she couldn't stop shaking, she didn't have time to prepare for the surprise facial she got. His seed blasting in her face, getting in her mouth, nose and hair. Luckily her eyes were already closed tight, as she subconsciously started swallowing the cum in her mouth.

"Five…" he gasped, cum drops leaking from the tip of his cock. Vanellope moaned happy as she licked the cum off her face, and noted her twitching aching pussy. "Swizz, I got no doubt you can do ten. But I don't think I can make it to ten, my pussy is too worn out right now!" But Swizzle just smiled and grabbed her hips, and in one swift movement flipped her over so she was bent over her throne.

Vanellope squeaked in surprise, and asked in a concerned voice. "Swizzle!? What are you doing!?" She then felt a thick cock head press against her ass hole, grabbing her hips and thrusting into her butt. Vanellope let out a loud groan that was a mix of pleasure and pain, Swizzle gripping her plump butt cheeks.

He proceeded to fuck her ass roughly, though considerable more gentle than her pussy. Waves of pain shot through Vanellope's backside, but it was a good kind of pain. He used her cheeks as hand holds to plug her ass, the tight sphincter squeezing his cock in all the right places.

"Oh shit!" Swizzle said while buried balls deep in her booty, her soft cheeks providing the perfect pushin' cushion. "Your ass hole is even tighter that Candlehead's" Vanellope bit her lip as he slammed her back end, one of her hands starting to rub her still sensitive pussy and the other pinching and playing with one of her nipples.

"Tell me!" She grunted, causing Swizzle to look down at her in confusion. "Tell me about all the girls you've fucked, tell me what you did to them as you fuck my ass!" This turned Swizz on very much, and he smiled as he started talking.

"Well, Candlehead's a bit of a slut when it comes to anal. That girl sure loves a good butt fucking, one time I shoved her candle in her pussy while I fucked her ass!" He said, Vanellope moaned as her butt hole got tighter. Her fingers dancing across her folds, his balls bumping against her knuckles.

"Then there's Taffyta, boy does she love a rough fuck! She was hesitant at first, but she eventually came around when she heard I was up for pretty much any kink. She wanted me to pull her hair and call her a little bitch while I fucked her hard, almost as hard as I've been fucking you!" He said ramming into her, setting off another orgasm.

She groaned deep and guttural, her voice very hoarse from all the screaming in ecstasy. He smiled, but kept up the pace fucking her ass. "There's number six, so who do you want to hear about now?" Vanellope muttered out. "Minty!" Swizzle smiled at the memory, Minty being one of his favorites.

She wasn't his first, definitely not! That title belonged to Jubileena, but Minty by far was the most special. "She was wonderful, out of all the vaginas in the arcade hers has to be my favorite… not that yours isn't great Nelly, but there was just something… I don't know how to describe it, but… special about her."

Vanellope knew that tone of voice, Swizz was head over heels for Minty. But she could address that later, right now she was getting porked from behind! "What- holy fuck! W-what about Jubi?" She asked biting her lip, gripping the cushion on her throne. Swizzle groaned and pounded her harder, saying. "Hold up I'm about to cum, you mind if I blast it in your ass?"

Vanellope nodded, saying. " Go ahead, fill my ass with your cum!" With permission to do so, Swizzle came in her butt. The gooy warmth filling her butt made her cum again, drool hanging from her open mouth. Cumming so hard no sound left her throat, and Swizz stood still while his cock twitched in her spasming ass hole.

Once he calmed down he immediately set to fucking her ass again, her cheeks slapping against his waist. "There was number seven, now where was I? Right Jubi! She was the first girl I ever fucked, she came over to borrow a book."

He grabbed Vanellope and picked her up, his cock sliding out of her ass to her dismay. But he sat on her throne faced her towards him, and sat her back on his dick. "Sorry wanted to change positions real quick." He said, his cock even deeper in her ass at this angle.

"I had just gotten out of the shower, and being the clutz she is tripped pulling off my towel and landing her lips directly on my cock. As soon as I got an erection she said she'd take care of it, and she blew me for the rest of the day." He said drilling into Vanellope's ass, sticking his tongue in her already open mouth.

They sloppily made out while Swizz fucked her, his hand shifting from her bouncing hips to her wanting pussy. Slipping his thumb into her soaking wet folds, and she moaned into his mouth as she hit her eighth climax. Swizzle stopped beating her ass, pulling it out and slipping it into her twat. "Number eight, the last two will be in her so I can cum in that sweet snatch of yours!"

Vanellope whimpered and whined as he roughly fucked her pussy once again, her walls gripping the length of his dick as it pumped in and out of her. "What's the kinkiest thing you've ever done?" She asked through her panting, Swizz smiled and said. "Taffyta called me daddy once, that was pretty weird."

They both laughed at that, but Vanellope's was interrupted by a sharp intake of breath as she came for the ninth time. And as was tradition, Swizz proceeded without pause. "Nine, one more and I get to cream your pie!" He grunted, as Vanellope smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You sure do stud, you have fucked my like a champ!" Swizzle decided to go all out so that they came together, picking up the pace while saying. "Yeah but if I really had to choose my kinkiest moment, oh yeah, it would have to be having all the recolor girls lick my cock at the same time!"

Vanellope moaned. "Were their tongues touching each other?" Swizzle groaned. "You bet Candlehead's fuckable ass they were!" Vanellope imagined what it would be like to lick Swizzles dick with the other girls, saliva that wasn't hers coating his dick as she licked it.

"Tell me you fucked all their holes!?" she said in a gasping sultry voice, and Swizz replied. "All 12 of them, mouth, pussy, and ass!" She whimpered as she neared her final climax, and said. "Come here and kiss me as we cum together!" And Swizzle kissed her as he unloaded a hot wad of sperm into her, her pussy convulsing around his cock as the hot sensation in her belly made her feel amazing.

They sat there, cum leaking out onto the throne as they caught their breath. Swizzle got up and grabbed his discarded pants, while Vanellope called for sour Bill. She whispered something to the small candy, and he scuttled out. "You should tell me about you other lays sometime, while you're fucking me of course!" She said not bothering to close her legs or pull her skirt down, too tired to do much of anything.

Swizzle smiled in amusement, and asked. "You okay there?" She giggled at her cum filled twat, and said. "I don't think I'll be walking tomorrow, let alone racing tonight. I'm glad you went all out though, it made me feel special." She then got a sly look on her tired face, and said. "But I know there's only one girl truly special to you."

Swizzle was confused for a second, when her heard an amused familiar voice behind him. "Oh my, you really gave her the business Swizzy!" He turned around and blushed, Minty walking up to him with a sly smirk on her lips. "Oh, hey Minty! It's not my fault she challenged me to make her cum ten times!"

Minty shot Vanellope a surprised look. "Ten times!? Holy crap, I only lasted three my first time with this knucklehead!" Vanellope was getting turned on at how Minty's eyes kept glancing down at her cum filled orifices, and shook her head. "Well while I was being pounded by the jackhammer over there, he may have let it slip that your pussy is his absolute favorite."

Minty glanced at him in shock, and asked. "Is that true Swizzy?" He nodded, blushing as she walked towards him. "Do you… love me?" She asked hopefully, and he said. "I think so, but I didn't think you would want a boyfriend who has had sex with so many other girls." But Minty kissed him, her hand gripping his newly revitalized boner.

"Swizzle Malarkey, I don't care if you sleep with other girls. I'd gladly join you in doing so, I've always wanted to be in a threesome." Swizzle smiled happily. "Really? You want to bang girls with me?" She pulled his cock out of his pants, and leaned down to kiss the head. "Just as long as you promise that I get dibs on you over anybody else, then I'll be you kinky supportive girlfriend."

They both stopped realizing that Vanellope was still watching them, and they brushed with embarrassment. "Um we're gonna go and uh-" Swizzle tried to say, but Vanellope interrupted. "Oh no you don't! You're going to fuck her right her in front of me, just as hard as you fucked me!" Minty started to get wet as Vanellope started fingering her full pussy, hoping she'd get a creampie like that.

"Ten times!" Vanellope said, and Minty laid back nervously with her pussy facing the president. "Well, if you insist. Who are we to say no, right Swizzy?" She said, while pulling down her panties. Swizzle wasted no time driving his cock deep into her pussy, eliciting a groan from Minty. "Oh fuck!" She whined as he slammed her hard, a lewd smile spreading across Vanellope's face as she played with her clit.

 _Author's note: And there it is, this story was a request from an anonymous reader. Hope y'all enjoyed it and remember to leave request in the reviews or my PM inbox, see ya next time._


End file.
